Kaede's Weight Conundrum
by xshadowshadesx
Summary: Kaede wakes up all alone only to find herself in Monokuma's strange game. (Contains weight gain) (FIXED)


Kaede let out a small hum as she woke. Lifting her head, a small strand of drool leaking out of her mouth, the girl took in her surroundings. Blank dark grey walls and a simple brown flooring covered almost all her eyes could see. One of the four walls though had a steel door breaking up the monotony of the space.

Getting to her feet from the ground she was laying on, Kaede proceeded to the door. She didn't know how she ended up here, but she wasn't sticking around. The pianist noticed the door didn't have a handle as she stood beside it. Placing her hands on the door, she pushed with all her might.

"Urgh…come…on…open…" Kaede grunted out. Try as she might, the door wouldn't budge.

"Oh, the door won't open that way." a voice called out. Stunned by the voice, Kaede began to look around, but was unable to locate it.

"Who said that!?" she called out.

"Someone who wants to see if you can complete my challenge."

"And why would I do anything you say?"

"Oh, no big reason, just it's the only way out." the voice said as it let out an evil laugh. "So, what do you say? You in?"

Kaede thought for a moment. Whatever this thing was planning couldn't be good, but if it was truly the only way out, she'd have to agree. Weighing the options, she decided what she had to do.

"Okay, what's it you want?"

"The challenge is simple, I just need you to finish the food I prepared for you."

Food? Kaede wondered what the voice meant when a smell penetrated her nose. Glancing to her right, a table jutted out of the wall. The blond observed what laid before her. Cakes, pies, chocolates, fries, and other junk food sat on the table. The smell and look made Kaede's mouth water.

"So, I just have to eat this and I'm free, right?" Kaede questioned.

"Yup, just finish this and you're free to walk away."

Still weary of whatever the voice was planning, Kaede cautiously brought a slice of pie she'd grabbed to her lips. She took a slight nibble as the full force of its flavor hit her. Whatever caution Kaede had was dropped as the delight of the pie's taste made her finish the piece off as fast as she could. Her suspicion thrown away, Kaede began to partake of the feast before her.

"Mmmm…" Kaede mumbled out her enjoyment of the treats as she ate more and more. The fluffy, rich chocolate cake was superb and the saltiness of the fries helped accent it by contrast. Little by little, the pianist girl consumed the food that she needed to finish. Unfortunately for Kaede, her blissful eating made her unaware that the dent she was starting to make was slowly being replaced with more food. The hole the food had previously came out of was continuing to pop out new dishes for her.

Elsewhere, the voice's owner chuckled. The small black and white teddy bear stared intently at the girl. Unbeknownst to the girl happily eating away, the food was laced with a special formula that caused instant weight gain. More and more was shoved down her throat as the bear watched the food take effect. The once slender girl had started to fill out. Her purple sweater and white shirt had started to slide upward as her belly began to spill out. Seeing his plan working, he laughed once more.

In the room, Kaede continued to munch on everything, ignorant to the changes. Never before had she had food that tasted this great. Lost in the consumption, Kaede felt that she must have been crazy to think there was something wrong with the food. Eventually the door would open, but for now, she kept grabbing at the delicious snacks. Vanilla pudding, giant chocolate bars, crunchy sugar cookies, she devour them all.

The formula meanwhile was taking effect as she chomped down. Kaede's face took on a rounder appearance as she now sported two chubby cheeks and a second chin. Her breasts grew larger causing her bra to begin digging into her flesh. The backpack she wore was shrugged off as it began to tighten around her thicker arms. Now pressing against the table, her belly had jutted out half a foot in front of her, a second roll now on top. Her sweater and shirt had rolled further upward. Once having covered her completely, the combo currently cover only half her upper stomach roll. If Kaede could see underneath the sweater, she'd notice the button were beginning to strain to contain her. Her musical note pattern skirt was no different. Her widening backside and huge hips brought pressure onto it, ready to snap off. This wasn't the only thing her backside had affected as her purple panties had wedged themselves between her two globular butt cheeks. Even her kneesocks seemed skintight against her new thick legs that now touched.

Kaede continued her feast as the food replenishments began to stop. The table was still completely full of food that she never questioned how she hadn't made a dent. She felt like she made a sizable chunk disappear, but with all the food and the fact she still had an appetite, she chalked it up to her mind playing games with her. However, in addition to the increased fattening the formula proved, it also stimulated her appetite so she wouldn't grow full. By now, any fear or apprehension Kaede had was gone and even leaving had long since taken a backseat. At this point, the pianist just wanted to gorge in all the delicacies.

As the blonde girl ate and began on the final tableful, she began to reach truly massive proportions. The stitching on her sweater couldn't take the size of the girl and with large rips on her sides, fell to the ground. With pings as they hit the wall, each button projected itself away from her shirt. With the buttons no longer keeping the skirt together, her purple bra fell out of its container; the bra having broken after trying to hold her breasts. Below, her skirt had snapped off and joined the growing pile of too small clothes on the ground. The fact that her panties were still on was a miracle, though one could only tell from the front as her ass had swallowed the back completely. Her kneesocks didn't seem to fare well. Though still on, they seemed to be reaching their limits, evident by the pockets of flab oozing out of several rips in the fabric. Even her brown shoes seemed to struggle to contain her now fat feet. The reason why the gigantic girl was almost naked seemed obvious from one look at her. Her second chin had been joined by a third. Her twin rolled stomach had greatly increased its size, now sticking out a foot in front of her and going down to her knees. Her flabby arms looked almost like sausages as they were crammed in her shirt; one that seemed to be coming apart at the seams. Her massive backside looked almost like a shelf with how far it stuck out; each cheek the size of two globes. Her tree trunk thighs seemed like saying they touch would be an understatement as it was more like they squashed together.

As the growth continued, Kaede happily went about eating more until her hands came up empty. Looking in front of her, she noticed she'd cleaned out every last dish. Finally Kaede was out of the thrall of the food and could take in her newfound size. The girl's eyes went wide as she took in her now naked gigantic frame. She couldn't believe it, she had to be at least five times her former size, if not more. As she continued to ogle her massive body, the same voice from before rang out.

"Congrats, you finished my challenge! As I said before, you're free to leave."

Wanting to flee out before the crazy voice did anymore to her, Kaede hustled towards the exit as fast as her new body would allow when the door opened. Thighs chafing against one another and moving at a snail's pace, Kaede finally reached the door when a new obstacle appeared. Almost as soon as she walked through the exit, she stopped not of her own free will. Looking to her side, she noticed she'd wedged herself in the doorframe. Struggling and wiggling as she could, Kaede couldn't free herself. Here she was stuck, freedom almost hers. About the time she'd resigned herself to being stuck in the doorway, a small teddy bear walked into view.

"Well, looks like someone didn't want to leave." said the familiar voice. "Really I can't blame you with all the delicious food served here. You know what, as a reward for completing my challenge, I'll change my offer. How about instead of leaving, you stay here and help me improve my food? If you don't, all you have to do is walk away. So, deal?"

Kaede glared at the bear, her chunky cheeks squashing up. She knew the little creature knew she was stuck. As the gigantic girl started to resign herself to her fate, she thought of the one bright spot in her dark future.

Well, that least the food tastes great.


End file.
